


The Apple Of His Eye

by SkittlesAddict



Category: Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Headcanon, Kierark, M/M, Maran - Freeform, Mieran, supermarket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkittlesAddict/pseuds/SkittlesAddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick drabble - based on a headcanon prompt I saw. Mark and Kieran have to buy groceries and Kieran gets a little excited in the supermarket. Cuteness overload.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Apple Of His Eye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Amazing Bouncing Ferret](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Amazing+Bouncing+Ferret).



Mark wasn't quite sure why he and Kieran had ended up doing the grocery shopping, but judging by the wink Emma gave him as they left this was no accident. Kieran had no idea what most parts of the supermarket actually did, and Mark had the job of patiently explaining everything to him.

Hey, at least he was cute.

Upon arrival, when Mark went to take a plastic trolley, Kieran was equal parts horrified and fascinated.

"What is  _that_ for?" Kieran half-whispered, staring at the mundane contraption. Mark had to fight the urge to laugh, because he never thought he would see a powerful member of the Wild Hunt confused by a  _trolley_.

"Kier, it's - it's for carrying around the things you want to buy, the food you want to take with you," Mark attempted to explain. Kieran didn't look too convinced, but he nodded anyway. Mark started pushing it, and Kieran's eyes widened.

"It - it  _moves_ _!_ " Kieran exclaimed, and this time Mark _did_ laugh because the sight was just too funny. Kieran crossed his arms and pouted like a small child after that, until Mark let him push the trolley.

Mark headed to the tin goods first, which Kieran heavily distrusted.

"Why would you eat food from a  _can?_ " Kieran asked in disgust, and Mark had no real answer. He had forgotten that Kieran would avoid metal lest it weaken him, especially iron, so he took care to ensure that none of the tin touched Kieran's skin. Even so, Kieran still recoiled and Mark was thankful when they reached the washing up liquids and detergents. 

Kieran was completely useless here, too, so Mark sent him off to the produce aisle.

"Look, Kier, why don't you go down there and look at the fresh fruit and veg. You can pick whatever you want, yeah?" Mark told him, and Kier nodded and gripped the plastic handle of the trolley. He headed off in the direction of the fruit and vegetable aisle and Mark began to consult the rest of the shopping list Julian had given him.

That is, until he heard an audible gasp from Kieran's direction and his instincts took over; Mark ran, tucking the list into his pocket, to help his lover, his friend, his... whatever. When he arrived, he saw that the only real danger to Kieran was himself and he would have laughed if he wasn't panting so hard.

Kieran had filled the trolley with pineapples and mangoes and strawberries and oranges and every other fruit you could think of. His eyes were full of wonder as he examined a carrot, licked it suspiciously, then added it to the trolley.

Of course, Mark had forgotten that Kieran wouldn't have seen so much fruit in one place since his days as a prince. It was understandable that he would want it - oh dear, the trolley was almost overflowing now - and really, they had more than enough money to cover it. Probably. Hopefully.

They got some strange looks as Mark paid for the items on the grocery list (and the mountain of fruit), but Kieran seemed completely oblivious. Once everything was packed away in bags, Kieran tried to sneak fruit past Mark and eat it inconspicuously.

Mark pretended not to notice. It was cute, really, and when peach juice started trickling down Kieran's face Mark kissed it off - and then kissed  _him_. Today was a good day.

When Mark realised that Kieran had never ridden in a trolley, he put all the bags into the suitable compartment and told Kieran to climb inside. Kieran was totally baffled, but he climbed in anyway. Thank  _God_ this trolley was made of plastic, and not metal, because otherwise Kieran wouldn't enjoy the experience at all.

Kieran was so excited when Mark started to push him, and later he told Mark that it felt like flying in the Wild Hunt. Mark could understand - though he did not miss the bullies that he had known there, he felt a bone-deep longing for his freedom. But for now, they were both happy.

Later that night, Kieran turned to Mark as they cuddled in bed. 

"Thank you," said Kieran, between kisses, "for showing me the mundane world." 

So Mark laughed, and fed his lover pieces of chopped up fruit. (Emma had insisted that they chop up the fruit into a huge fruit salad, and keep it to themselves).

That night was the perfect ending to a perfect day, and although Mark knew it couldn't continue he tried his hardest to make each precious moment last.


End file.
